Cinquleur
Cinqueleur is a clan in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. They came to Jylland for the sole purpose of challenging the strong. They appear as opponents during 6 quests. They are also common winners at the auctions. Members *Red King Ruuj (Red Mage/Elementalist) *Blue King Bliu (Blue Mage/Seer) *Green King Verre (Green Mage/Assassin) *Black King Nware (Black Mage/Animist) *White King Blanc (White Mage/Sage) Quests Red King of Cinquleur: Red Mage Ruuj She possesses only 1 or 2 Red Magicks (Silence & Doublecast). What is most threatening is her Elemental magic, which she can use in lieu of doublecast and causes status effects such as immobilize, disable or slow. She will begin the battle by doublecasting Fire Whip, which has a high likelihood of causing Disable. Defeating her gives you the Sequencer, the most powerful knightsword. Blue King of Cinquleur: Blue Mage Bliu Blue Mage Bliu is one of the most threatening of the Kings. The law when facing against him forbids the use of MP (Though one can get around that with Blood Price). He also has only 3 Blue Magicks (Expose Weakness, Dragon Force, & Quake). His second ability is a Seer's High Magic, though he only has Magick Frenzy, which he will combine with Quake and his sabers. He has the Passive ability Dual Wield, which means that he gets two physical attacks on each opponent he hits with Magick Frenzy, in addition to the damage from Quake. He also has the reaction ability Counter, so any attack dealt from someone next to him will result in being hit twice. Combined with the law, Bliu is a difficult opponent to face, but ironically, he is vulnerable to instant death abilities (because he isn't wearing a Ribbon) and can be easily dispatched by ONLY ONE unit with the Roulette Blue Magick (giving you a 50% chance of killing the target) and a bit of luck. Beating him earns you the Peytral, potentially the most powerful armor in the game. Green King of Cinquleur: Green Mage Verre Unlike the other 2, Green Mage Verre is not very strong, but still she had to be watched on. Her only green magick is Tranq (increased accuracy), but she combines this with her assassination abilities to inflict high-chance deadly ailments. She has Last Breath (but on some lucky occasions, no) and Nightmare which can pretty much quick-kill the party combined with Tranq. Her defenses are bulky as well, because she wears Mirror Mail (auto-reflect), a Ribbon (avoids status ailments herself), and has an R-ability of Blink Counter with her Mjolnir hammer. It's best to rid her of Tranq (dispel it with Blue Mage's Roar or Eerie Sound Wave, or a Bishop's Dispel) and to stay out of her range from back-attacks. The best way is however, equip ribbon to immune to her debuff, setting Reflex or Strike back to avoid her Mjornir. Beating her gets you the Save The Queen knightsword. Black King of Cinquleur: Black Mage Nware This Moogle is a very strong Black Mage since he mastered Firaga, Thundaga, and Blizzaga. His alternative ability is Calling's Toadsong (inflicts Toad). Beware, as he is very irritating due to wielding the Flame Shield, Ice Shield and Thunder Robe, which he can put to use by putting himself in the middle of your forces and cast one of his spells to hurt you and heal himself. But an Archer or a Soldier with Rend MP or other classes that learn MP-draining abilities (Alchemist, Templar, Arcanist, etc) should take care of him, he is also vulnerable to instant death abilities (because he isn't wearing a Ribbon) and can be easily dispatched by ONLY ONE unit with the Roulette Blue Magick (giving you a 50% chance of killing the target)and a bit of luck. Victory nets the Crown Scepter, a powerful rod for Black Mages, Illusionists, etc. White King of Cinquleur: White Mage Blanc White Mage Blanc has White Magick, including Cura and Refresh, which he will definitely use to heal himself. The real threat, however, lies in Gigaflare, Bio, and Scathe, which he will always use right at the beginning of the battle because of his P-ability, Blood Price. Combined, the three abilities can make this an enduring fight. His downside is that he has low weapon defenses, so a strong and well-defended member should try to get behind him. Also, like Bliu, he is vulnerable to instant death abilities due to his lack of a Ribbon. Defeating the last of the kings rewards the Cheer Staff, a powerful staff for White Mages, Summoners, etc. The Five Kings After beating the main storyline, a quest will show up, being an invitation from Cinquleur to a battle. This is one of the toughest fights of all time, as all five members are at level 99, and the law prohibits any of your teammates from dropping below 200 HP. R-abilities Reflex/Strike Back and Evade Magick should be set up on members accordingly in order for them to go after the proper enemies to avoid taking too much damage (e.g. Reflex members should go after Bliu). What should be considered mandatory is that Blanc gets taken down first. Aside from being the weakest, he will heal the others at the slightest chance. After winning, the clan will obtain the Condemner's Choker, which allows the summoning of Zeromus. The Final Quest Clan Gully encounters Cinquleur once more in the Final Quest, appearing in the first match. Nware and Bliu have their names swapped in the fight, and it is likely an oversight. The Black King replaces his Calling ability for Clockwork, and only has the ability Black Ingot which can inflict doom on either teams. All of Cinquleur have Fortune Rings equipped so they will never be backfired by Black Ingot (other than wasting a turn). Have a White Mage or Sage ready to remove Doom using Refresh/Esunaga and heal/unleash Ultima Blows for the next rounds. Etymology The five kings' names are based on the corresponding colors in French, and the clan name is derived from "five colors" ("cinq" - five, "couleur" - color). *''Rouge'' (red) is pronounced like Ruuj's name. *''Bleu'' (blue) is pronounced like Bliu's name. *''Vert'' (green) is pronounced like Verre's name. *''Noir'' (black) is pronounced like Nware's name. *''Blanc'' (white) is pronounced like Blanc's name. As a sidenote, phonetically saying the clan name Cinquleur can preemptively notify the player of how many members they will face over the course of game. While Cinquleur is derived from "five colors," as stated above, one can also infer Cinquleur as "five of them/those" ("cinq" - five, "leur" - their, in this inference, them/those). Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift